Love is A Wonderful Thing
by M.J.Kay
Summary: Angel is in love with Cordelia and so is she but they won't admit it. But what happens when someone tries to take away Cordelia from Angel? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters.

Angel walked down the dark deserted alleyway his mind kept going on back to her. 'Cordy' he thought to himself he wanted to run his fingers through her brown hair, drown in her hazel eyes, and holding her close so no one could harm her so he could protect her from them visions that caused her pain.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his brown spiked hair, 'I love her' he thought to himself but how could he tell her they were friends. He sighed in annoyance knowing if he could ask her what would she say to him she would probably shot him down like most of that ask her out.

Then he heard something behind him he turned around. No one was their his vampiric senses kicked in he could hear a heart beat in the dark. He got out the ax ready to attack. Then something charged at him it was purple in color with huge black spots all over it he could see raozor blade teeth. Drool dripped from the teeth as if it hadn't ate in forever. "Bring it on" he said as he got into his stance he waited until it near him and he swung with his vampiric strength. The demon fell to ground or shall we say 'pieces'.

Its blood was yellow the ground sizzled as it leaked onto the cold cement ground. He cringed he was glad that it didn't touch him "Well at least Cordy doesn't have to bandage anything" he said to himself. He went home unknowing to him that someone had heard him "You found some one you love Angelus well its time for you to feel the pain that i felt when you took my loved one away from me so many years ago" the person whispered into the wind and with a blink of an eye he was gone

Cordelia looked outside the Hyperion Hotel's window waiting for him to come back. She pushed her brown hair out of her face, her hazel eyes scanned the area watching for him. 'Cordy your in love with him.' she mentally yelled to herself. She closed her eyes and began to imgine him walking into the hotel running to her and taking her in his arms and he kisses her so passionatly. "Cordelia I LOVE YOU" he yelled then something snapped her out of it. "Cordy are you okay?" someone asked she turned around and saw Fred standing thier in a pair of jeans and Texas T-Shirt her brown hair up in a click. "Yeah just thinking is all" Cordelia said as she straighted her blue shirt and then she dusted off her blue jeans. "Oh okay just checking" Fred said as she went back upstairs.

"Smooth Cordy just space out right then and their" she said to her self "Why did you space out?" a soothe voice said behind her she turned around and their was Angel he had black jeans with red shirt and his usual leather duster. "Oh just thinking like I said. Well looks like that demon wasn't much trouble" she said as she looked him over not a scratch. "Yeah he was easy" he stated he watched her shift and lean on her right leg. "Thats good I was just making sure you were okay." she said then she grabbed her purse from under the cabinet. "Oh okay see you later Cordy" he said he watched her leave. He watched her hips sway he took a deep breath which he didn't need.

He went upstairs to his room and went to bed.

Cordy got home and through her purse on the counter and sighed. "Hey Dennis can start the bath please?" she yelled into the empty apartment the next thing she heard was the bathwater. "Thanks Dennis" she went in the bathroom and and undressed and sank down into the hot water. The water was so warm that she got tired and feel asleep in the bathroom. Unknowing to her that she was being watched by a firgue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but I can dream can't I?

Thank you for your reviews and the helpful suggestions THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Cordy woke up and sighed she had dreamed of her knight in black armor again. "Get over it Cordy" she mumbled to herself "I bet he still loves Buffy" she whispered to herself. She looked her self over in the mirror her brown hair was up in a clip, she had gold hoop earrings with a pink shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Well at least maybe I impress him" she said to herself as she put on some eye shadow that brought out her hazel eyes. "Dennis be good okay? I will be back later" she yelled into the empty apartment. Then she left. She walked down the sidewalk she was daydreaming about him again how his hair was always spiked, how his leather duster made him look mysterious and oh so hot and how he always seemed too broad but he said he didn't. Then she bumped into someone and said "Sorry" she looked into the guys eyes. They were ice blue in color they seemed to pierce right through her and to read what she was feeling at the same time. 'Cordy just keep moving this guy looks like he could be a murderer or something' she thought to herself.

She scooted over and continued walking but she could as if he was watching every move she made she just kept on moving. "So you are the one Angelus loves pretty soon we will meet and it will be last time you will ever see your precious Angelus" he hissed to himself then he went back to walking as if nothing happened.

Angel came downstairs wearing a pair of jeans with a black shirt that seemed to fit him just right his brown hair was spiked as usual. He went over to her desk and just took in perfume. It smelled so heavenly to him, she didn't care what he she was made him feel that he was in heaven all the time he loved her but yet he couldn't tell. Then he felt a presence and he could smelt that scent that he knew so well.

He turned around and she was walking in the light hit her just right her highlights that were kinda faded that but yet you could see them just right. "Hey Angel" she said in that heavenly voice that made him melt. "Hey Cordy" he answered back he watched her walk over to her desk.

"So anything going on Cordy?" he asked ever so casually "Like?" she asked as she got turned on the laptop. "You know like any boyfriends?" he asked while pretending to look at a file. "Nope still single" she answered 'Well I may have a shot with her' he thought with a hint of hope in his voice he grinned at her. "What are you grinning at?" Cordy asked as she walked over to him ever so slowly. "Oh nothing" he said as he went back to the file that he was looked at.

She smiled at him and went back to the laptop. "Angel Cakes!" Lorne yelled as he came down "Can't you store anything else in your fridge besides Pig's Blood" he said as he straighten his tie. Angel just looked at him with that look that was saying 'Are you kidding' "Oh yeah you don't drink anything else sorry must have slipped my mind" he said as he ran his green fingers through his red hair.

She watched him from afar then the next thing she knew she was holding her head

Then she yelled "Angel!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters but can't I dream.

She fell to ground clutching her forehead, angel ran over their and got her before she hit the floor. He felt her body go limp in his arms he could hear the steady beat of her heart. "Cordy please wake up!" he said with urgency in his voice she wasn't waking up at all. He heard some footsteps behind him he looked and their stood his green friend in his usual white suit but he had a red silk shirt with a silk black tie.

"What happened?" he asked as he came running up to them "She grabbed her forehead like she was having a vision then she blacked out" he said as he began to walk towards upstairs Lorne followed him with a worried face. "Angel Cakes don't worry she will be fine its Cordy remember she's too tough for anything to happen to her" he said as patted his back. 'I hope so' he thought as he laid her down on his bed a piece of her hair was in her face so he moved it out of her face so he could see it better. He watched her inhale and exhale with each breath.

Lorne watched him with each tender movement 'He loves her but he is too stubborn to admit it.' He thought to himself as he left him with her. Lorne walked down walked to down the Hyperion's main staircase into the lobby he looked around and noticed that Weasley and Fred were down their.

Weasley no longer had his glasses they broke on a mission once so he decided to wear contacts. You could see his brown eyes more now, his hair was all spiked up he hasn't brushed it in awhile and he had kinda of a the 5 o'clock shadow going on. He watched as he turned a page of his book that he was engrossed in. Fred was at the desk with a notepad figuring up something that she was working on her brown hair was up in a messy bun tendrils were hanging down by her face. Her glasses covered her hazel eyes. Her and Weasley had blue jeans on but their shirts were different he had a on a navy blue sweater you could see that he had a white T-Shirt on under it. Fred had on a brown T-Shirt that had the state of Texas on it that was yellow and it said in bold black letters it said 'Texas'.

He cleared his throat hoping he would get their attention they looked at him "Cordelia….." he started before he was rudely irrupted by Gunn "We vamped some vamps" he stated as he took out a wooden stake from his black leather coat with the process of taking off his coat showing off a deep red shirt he had black jeans on also with his trademark black bandana. Fred and Weasley went over their and talked to him about what happened he explained everything how they jumped out and tried to attack them but yet they won the fight. Lorne cleared his throat yet again hoping to get their attention yet no one looked his way. "Hey!" he half yelled then everyone looked his way.

"Now that I got you attention we have a problem" he said a straightened his tie "What is it?" Fred asked as she came over to the middle center seat and sat down. "Its Cordelia she had a vision earlier and well she won't wake up." He stated as he heard a gasp from Fred he looked up into her eyes. "What happened?" Weasley asked he started to get one of his many demonology and seer books. "We don't know she's knocked out at the moment" he said as he sighed "We will get her back to normal soon" Fred said as she got on the computer hoping something would help her. "Yeah I mean someone one the streets might know about some seers visions" Gunn said I have no idea if that whole thing made sense

Lorne nodded and went back upstairs to see if Angel needed anything he walked up to the door yet she heard something a gentle humming behind the door. He pressed his ear against the door it was Angel he was humming a lullaby. He chuckled he was reading his soul and he didn't know about it. After he stopped he knocked on the door and entered Angel wasn't paying attention he was sitting by Cordy gently stroking her hand.

He watched him as he made each movement with tenderness. "Angel Cakes don't worry we will figure out something about whats going on" he said as he sat down by him and patted his shoulder "You love her" he said as Angel looked at him and said "Lorne don't read my read my soul when I am humming" he said with a death glare. "Calm down Angel Cakes it's my job I can't help it it's my job" Lorne said as he watched Cordelia take a breath. "Want something to drink Angel?" he asked as he got up and began to leave "No I'm fine" he said he watched Lorne leave after he was gone he leaned close to her and whispered "Please Cordy come back to me" then he got in his chair that was next to his bed. He grabbed a sketch pad that was in side table and began to draw his angel.

She walked down a dark corridor she felt a chill go up her spine she rubbed her arms to warm her up. Something was behind her she could her 'its' footsteps she began to walk a little faster. Cordelia watched as the woman broke into a run she couldn't see what she looked like the only thing she could see was that she a white tank top on. The footsteps stayed the steady pace as she was running for her dear life yet they didn't move any faster. She saw a pair of ice blue eyes glow in the darkness the thing was chasing the young woman. "Run!" Cordelia yelled towards the woman.

She got to a wall and turned around she was pressed against the wall for dear life as the darkness was getting closer to her with the piercing ice blue eyes came closer then she heard the woman yell for life. She couldn't see anything the only thing she could see was a figure, the darkness cleared and she began to walk towards the body with caution she saw picture marks on her neck her brown hair covered her face from the world. She drew her hand towards the body then drew it back she looked around and noticied that Angel wasn't their to help her.

'Maybe he's on his way' she thought but he never came. Then she realized that he wasn't going to save her this time then she began to her she wasn't going to save _her _at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters.

Authors Note: Thank for your reviews and I'm sorry if the third chapter was a bit confusing I will try to revise the chapter later and I am sorry if the story is confusing to read well THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

She awoke frown her vision she sat up with a jolt and looked around. She looked around and noticed her dark angel was sitting by the bed he had a sketch pad in his lap. "Angel" she whispered into the empty room he opened his brown eyes and looked at her "Cordelia" he whispered as he stood up and in the process the sketch pad falling off onto the brown carpet. He held her close as she began to cry onto his shoulder. He felt her chest rise and fall with each breath. He smelt her salty tears fall from her hazel eyes 'You don't deserve this Cordelia' he thought to himself as he rubbed her back "Shh" he whispered into her ear "Its going to be okay we won't let whatever vision happen" he also whispered into her ear.

"Angel" she whimpered as she leaned back from him. She looked into his eyes and saw how much he wanted to take away her pain.

"What happened?" he asked as gently as he could he looked into her eyes and saw no happiness but sadness and fear how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her everything so nothing would ever hurt again. He saw more tears falling down from her eyes he moved his thumb up their and wiped them away.

She looked at him and then looked away from him 'I feel weak now' she thought to herself.

He sighed she wasn't going to talk to him "If you tell me what happened we can stop the vision from happening" he said as he cupped his hand around her chin. He looked her in the eyes yet she wouldn't make eye contact with him at all she would look at the wall or something else.

"A girl was killed" she answered to him half lying someone was killed but she couldn't tell who was killed she didn't want him to be worried about her all the time. He had a mission he was going to become human again so he could be with Buffy and not her. 'I won't bother him with this he wants to become human for her' she thought.

"Is that all?" he asked with urgency with a bit of softness in it. "Yeah" she lied as she wiped away some more of her tears with her index finger. "Okay we will look into it" he said as he started to get up "You can use the shower up here Cordelia" he said as he put on his leather duster.

She nodded and watch him leave the room after a while she cried more the tears fell like waterfalls down her checks. "I don't want to die" she whispered to herself as she got up and headed towards the shower.

She turned on the water to hot be the steam devoured the room. She got into the shower and let it hit her body. She began to cry more and more until her leaning her head against the wall.

Angel walked down the main stair case no one was their. He heard the tick tock of the clock on the wall he looked at it and noticed it was 11:00. He sighed knowing that one place that was open at the moment.

He headed down to where the basement was and walked down to where the sewers where. He entered them as he always did he heard water drip drop down from the ceiling and the sides. He heard the rats and mice scurry by him and around him. He got to the ladder that leads him to the outside world.

He got out of the sewers and looked around groups of people were walking by him and the people were paying no head to the person who just came out of the sewer. He was nothing to him and he planned to keep it that way. He stopped outside Caritas he could hear the heart beats of them calling him to come and eats to fill his fill of blood.

Angel walked down and saw this one demon sing he was Quorth demon (I don't know if that's a demon of the show or not I just made it up) singing "Singing in the Rain" his voice could break glass it was horrible it hurt his ears so much.

"Angel Cakes how Cordy doing?" Lorne asked as he came walking up with a glass in hand. "She's awake and the vision she said in her vision a girl died." He said "Anything else?" Lorne asked as he saw another demon go on the stage.

"She cried a lot Lorne" he said as he sat down in a booth with Lorne. "It must be hard for her" he said as he took a drink. "Yeah it is well I am going to go look around if you hear anything let me know." He said as he left Caritas.

Unknowing to him a figure watched him saying "She knows her fate Angelus. What will you do when the time comes" then he disappeared as if her were nothing.

Cordy got home and yelled into the room saying "Dennis I am here" a T.V. turned on letting Cordy know that he was happy. She went into her room and laid down on her bed the vision kept on plain through her mind.

She felt her back massager going up and down her back "Dennis thank you" she whispered as she sighed. After awhile she got up and went into the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and looked in it for something to eat.

Then she felt a little dizzy "What the..." was all she got before she meets the world of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters.

Author's Note: yeah I like to keep you guessing so u will keep on reading I guess lol well here's the next chapter. Oh the only character I own is Daniel.

Cordy looked around to where she was and noticed that she was not in her area. She looked around and saw a family setting at the dinner table they were saying their prayers as they sat down began to eat they were laughing and everything they looked so happy together.

Then she was standing among them she saw a pair of blue eyes "Them eyes they look so familiar." She whispered to herself his blonde hair was cut short he wore a white shirt that was tucked in a pair of brown pants. "Dad isn't you glad the harvest is over?" a boy said she looked and noticed he had brown hair with brown eyes. "Yes I am son" he answered.

She watched a woman get up she had red hair with green eyes she was pregnant. "Honey be careful don't won't you to over excite yourself." The dad said as he got up to help his wife get something from the top shelf.

"Honey doesn't worry" she answered as she smiled at him then kissed his cheek. "I wonder why I am here." Cordy said to herself as she watched the family some more. Then were knock and the father got up and went to the door.

She watched in horror and saw who was at the door and whispered "Angelus" "Can I help you?" the dad asked "I'm lost can you help me" he said with a light smirk "Well sure my name is Daniel come on in" he said "NO!" Cordy screamed.

Angelus shut the door and within a couple of minutes he tied Daniel up and killed his whole family in front of him. "Well" Angelus said as he finished up the wife "A 2 for 1 deal" he said as he began to walk over to Daniel.

He couldn't speak his son, his wife and his unborn child had been killed by this creature this monster. "YOU MONSTER!" Daniel screamed at Angelus. "Hmm a monster I am well what will you think when you become the same thing!" Angelus sneered as he moved Daniel's head and sank his teeth into his neck.

"NO!" Cordy yelled again she was against the wall now and now she was falling to the floor with salty tears coming down her cheeks. She watched him sire him and then leave him their as if nothing happened.

What seemed a matter of hours Daniel awoke but it was only a matter of seconds? "My family" he said as he kneeled down near his wife and son, he knew what he was now he was a _vampire_ he was a creature of the darkness.

He knew his sire's name know from he passed onto him when he sired him "Angelus its time for you to suffer from what happened to me" he answered as he went outside carrying his family and burying them he cried as he covered them the with dirt and whispered into the air saying "I promise I will avenge your death and we will meet again someday." Then he disappeared into the darkness.

Cordy awoke and took a deep breath "Daniel" she whispered as she got up and grabbed her coat in the process. "Dennis I will be back in a little while I need to do some research on something" she said into the room as she went towards the door then she left.

She walked down the street hoping Weasley was still up; she walked to an apartment building. She entered the quiet apartment building everyone seemed to be asleep. She got on the elevator and pushed the 3 button it glowed a yellow as it went up.

When she got she stepped off the elevator and walked down the silent hallway. She watched for the room number that read 312. She stopped at the door and raised her hand up to knock right about she stopped 'What if I wake him up?' she thought she drew back.

"You can do this Cordelia" she said as she knocked lightly on the door. "Weasley" she said as she stood their. "Hold on" a tired voice said from behind the door. She heard him unlock one of the locks and he opened it the chain still on. She saw his tired brown eyes.

"Cordelia your awake are you okay?" he asked urgently as he opened the door fully so she could step in. "I am fine but I had a vision I guess and I was wondering if you could look up a person for me" she said as she took off her coat and sat down on the couch. "Yeah sure who is it?" he asked as he headed for the book case.

"Some by the name of Daniel Angelus sired him" she said as she closed her eyes remembering how he killed his family. "Here we go" he said as he came walking towards her and sat down. "Daniel Todd Sired in 1722 he hunted vampires in hoping of finding Angelus" he said.

"Oh" she said as she sank down more. "Cordy you had this vision you said what was your other vision about?" he asked as he put the book on his wooden coffee table. Cordelia just looked at the black leather couch. "I need to go to talk to Angel" she whispered.

"Come on we both will go" he went in his room and got dressed and grabbed his coat. Cordelia put on her coat and left with him wondering how she was going to tell Angel about her vision.

Angel stood in the shower he hunted all night for information about anything but it all came up the same nothing. "Shit" he muttered as he shook his hair and sighed. He got out and wrapped a towel around him and walked out into his room. He was soaking wet as he rummaged through his draws so he could find something to wear.

He found a pair of silk black pants and put them up his hair was already dry. He went back to the bathroom and looked at the mirror and saw nothing. 'It's been so long since I last seen my self' he thought with a sigh.

He walked into the bedroom part and lay down, and then he heard a soft knock. 'Who could that be?' he wondered to himself as he got up. 'I didn't sense anyone oh wait I was to preoccupied about going to bed so I can dream about her' he thought to himself.

He opened his door and noticed who was standing it was Cordy and Weasley. Cordy had a mixture of fear and sadness in her eyes. "Angel we need to talk" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Well I guess that's all lol. Oh I revised chapter 3 the one that was a little confusing the last paragraph. I hope it makes sense now.

"Okay" Angel said as he opened the door so they could step in he something was wrong. 'If someone hurt you I will kill them slowly and painfully I don't cared if my soul gets I the way or not I will kill whoever hurt _my _Cordelia' the thought to himself.

She sat down on the bed while Weasley leaned against the wall he still tired but something was wrong. "Please Angel don't interrupt while I am telling you this it's hard to explain and talk about." She said with a serious look but with a sad tone.

He nodded in agreement he was hesitate for her to tell him what happened. "Do you remember when I had that vision?" she asked now picking at her jacket. She bowed her head so hoping this would make her voice sound low. "My vision I saw someone die" she said her voice trembling.

He watched her take a deep breath he could smell hear her salty tears he wanted to comfront her but he couldn't move.

"The person who died in my vision was…." She paused tears were pouring down her checks like they were river "me" she whispered so lowly that even Weasley couldn't hear but Angel heard.

She was crying now, Angel he had a horror stricken face mixed with a poed face. She was crying uncortably now and Weasley finally firgued it out his face was grim. "Cordy I won't let that happen i promise" Angel said as he sat down beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close he could hear her heart beat against his chest he could feel her breath on his shirt. "We won't let that happen we promise" Weasley also said as he sat down and rubbed her back.

"Who was it?" he whispered into her ear. She didn't say anything she was still crying then Weasley cleared his throat which caught Angel's attention.

"She came to me asking about Daniel Todd you remember him Angel? You sired him back in the day" he said "Daniel" he whispered as he held her. "Yes I killed his family and I sired him and he promised to kill me someday" he said as he looked down at Cordy.

'He's going to get back at me for killing his loved ones now he going to try to kill _my _loved one I won't let him' he thought with a hint of bitterness. "Angel" Cordy whimpered he looked down at her checks wear red from the tears "Yes?" he asked "You weren't their" she said as more tears came down her checks.

His eyes got wide he wasn't their to protect her in her vision. "I will be their no matter what Cordy I will always be here for you Cordy" he said to her reasurely. She nodded 'Please let that be right' she thought.

Angel got part of the sheet and wped away some of the tears she that stained her beautiful checks. She leaned against him a little bit more until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Weasley watched as Angel laid her down gently on his bed and cover her. He watched as his hand carresed her cheek. Angel suddenly turned around and walked down Weasley right behind him.

"Angel we will think of something don't worry we will protect her" Weasley reassured him. "She thought i wasn't going to their for her" he said as he went to the fridge and opened it he got a glass that had a red liquid in it.

"Angel" Weasley sighed he rubbed his eyes he was still tired. "I don't care I will follow her home if I have to I will protect her no matter what" he said as he took a drink. "And me or Gunn can go with her if she goes anywhere you can't go like if your on a mission of some sort." Weasley finished.

Angel nodded in agreement 'I won't be going on any missions until I know she is safe for good.' He thought to himself as he took another drink. "Well I am going to start doing reseach" he said as he walked toward the book shelf.

Angel walked the tired Weasley walk over to the book shelf and get some books down. Angel walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on after it was done he brought some over to Weasley. "Thanks Angel" he yawned as he took a drink. "No prob I am going to call Gunn tell him he has to come in early." He said as he watched Weasley turn the page.

Weasley nodded, Angel walked over to the business phone and dialed his number. The phone was ringing but no one was answering then he heard the tired familiar voice. "Hello?" Gunn replied tiredly into the phone "Gunn its Angel I need to come in right now" Angel said into the mouth piece. "Why?" he replied more tiredly "Its Cordy" Angel whispered into the phone.

"I will be right in" Gunn answered in a serious tone then he heard click. "Okay bye to you to" Angel said into the phone as no one answered. He hung up and went over to Weasley and began to help him do some research.

"Okay what the hell is going on with Cordy?" Gunn said as he barged in he looked like he could murder some one. "She had a vision and in that vision someone killed her and we werent' their" Weasley said while not looking up from the book.

Gunn just looked shocked someone killed Cordy. "We won't let that happen" Gunn said with a serious tone "We know we are doing some research over the person who killed her in the vision" Weasley answered.

"He's a vampire" Angel said as he brought a book to Weasley "That I sired" he finished. "Oh" Gunn said as he sat down "Then what are we looking up?" he asked.

"On how we are suppose to find him and if he killed any humans and how he killed them" Angel said. "The only thing Angel knows is that he killed vampires but he heard rumors that he killed humans also" Weasley said as took another drink of coffee.

"Well whatever he does we are going to dust his ass" Gunn answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry guys I didn't finish the sentence I read it on the internet and it ended with semi I wanted to add more but I will make that as the next chapter BYE HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS.

Cordy woke up with a start no one was their. "Where is he?" she wondered aloud her fear was kicking in maybe he left her. She got up and looked around she saw no one she was alone in his room.

She went out the door she could hear people downstairs they were talking about something or someone. She walked down the main lobby stairs Gunn, Weasley, and Angel were working on something.

"Cordy" someone whispered she looked and their savior stood, "Hi Angel whats going on?" she asked as she came near him. "We are doing some research on Daniel to see if he only hunted vampires apparently he was an assassin killing demons and humans" Weasley stated before Angel could say anything.

"Thanks guys for helping me" she said as she smiled her first smile in days. "We're your friends Cordy will be always be here for you don't worry" Gunn said as he came to her and gave her a brotherly hug. "Yes we are like family" Weasley stated as he joined the hug.

Angel smirked at them they acted big brothers around Cordy at times they were protective of her. 'So am I' he thought "We promise nothing will happen to you" he said to her as Gunn and Weasley broke into a smile and nodded in agreement.

"Whats going on?" a girl voice said behind them, they looked and smiled at Fred her hair was up in its sometimes usual ponytail. "It's a long story" Weasley said as he came up to her and put his arm around her waist they have been dating for about a couple of months now. They told her everything that has been happened while she was up in the compounds of her room.

"Oh Cordy I'm sorry" she said as she gave her best friend a hug. Fred looked up to Cordy like a big sister. "With guys here all the way nothing is going to touch me come on lets get to work." She said as she wiped away some tears that were of happiness coming down her cheeks.

So they sent to work on finding every little detail they could find on Daniel but unknowing to them that he was watching them from afar. "Yes continue looking up anything you can find on me you won't be able to find anything on me at all." He whispered as he jumped on another building away from the Hyperion Hotel.

Lorne came in hours later they told him and he said he had some connections that would probably know about him. He gave Cordy a hug and whispered into her ear "Angel won't let him touch you, you know that he is in…… never mind he will tell you in due time." Then he went off.

She smiled at him then looked at Angel 'Maybe he loves me' she thought with a sigh she was imagining him saying that to her. But she knew give him some time he is a little stubborn about his feelings at times.

She went back to work with her friends she kept on staring at Angel when she got the chance. 'I would love to run my fingers through your hair Angel to hear you whisper I love you in my ear and kiss me under the moonlight' she thought to herself as she did a longing sigh.

"Hey I am going on the roof for some fresh air anyone want to come?" she asked aloud hoping Angel would come she wanted to talk to him alone. "Yeah I will come with you." Angel said with his soothe voice.

She nodded they went up the stairs they didn't say a word.

He could smell her as she walked in front of him as they were going to the roof top he watched her sway her hips as she walked. 'Cordy' he thought 'I want to tell I love you some much, I want to touch your skin and to feel my lips against yours' he smirked.

'As we are on the rooftop I will tell you then that I love you' he thought to himself.

Then they were on roof the moonlight bathed the rooftop in a white creamy color on the roof. They stood in complete silence they were only staring at the moon, but when was looking at the moon they would steal a glance of the other.

Angel broke the silence when he cleared his throat. She looked over at him their eyes locked on each other and then they both said at the same time "I have something I want to tell you". They smiled after that "Cordy you first." Angel stated "No you first please Angel" she said.

He nodded and put his hands in his leather duster "Cordy I…." he stopped the moonlight surrendered her making her even more radiant than ever. "Cordy I love you" he whispered hoping he heard him.

He looked at the floor she hadn't said a word since then he looked up and she had a smile with tears coming down her cheeks. "Cordy whats wrong?" he asked as he came up to her 'Great going you scared her.' He thought "Oh Angel" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too!" she half yelled she was smiling now, Angel held her waist she was looking into his face then he pulled her into a passionate kiss. What seemed seconds later they broke but it was a matter of minutes actually.

"Angel you don't know how long I have wanted to hear that" she said "But..." then she stopped. "But what Cordy?" he asked "But Buffy I thought you loved her" she said as she pulled back. "Cordy I loved her once but after I meet you I began to like you then that like turned to love" he said as she smiled again.

"This isn't going to be an easy relation ship you know that, right?" he stated and asked. "I know your soul right" she said as she leaned on his shoulder the cool night air blew her hair into her face he moved it.

"Yeah my soul, we will figure around that so we can a semi normal relationship" he said as he looked into her hazel eyes. "Angel I don't care if we semi normal relationship as long as you are here I will be happy." She said with shinning eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's note: Sorry I have been spelling Wesley's name wrong sorry. Happy Early New Year! Well here you go the next chapter. I'm just going to let you know can't spell. If you see a spelling mistake please let me know well ttyl.

They walked downstairs hand in hand no one noticed walk in they smiled at each other and got to work on researching Daniel. They got a book and went to work with every second they would steal a glance at each other then go back to work.

"Well its final" Wesley annouce to the quiet room "What's final?" Cordelia asked as her and Fred went over to him "I can't find anything else on him its final until we get some street information on him" he stated as he closed the book and put it on the shelf.

They all looked at each other and went to other desks and closed each book and handed them to Wesley to put on the shelf. "Well what do we do now?" Fred asked as she sat down on the circular chair in the middle of the lobby.

"We get some more information and kill him that's what we do." Gunn said as he a stake out and put it in his coat. "How's this sound. We just kill him and then we don't have to worry about him" Angel said as he stood next to Cordy and put his arm around her shoulder he didn't care that they were watching.

"What happened on the roof?" Gunn asked as he watched them they didn't answer they just blushed. "Well apparently something happened" Wesley said as he began to smirk understand what happened.

"We proclaimed our love for each other" Angel said as Cordy looked at him. "Congrats!" they all yelled.

He kissed the top of her head as she began to lean on to his shoulder. "Thank you" they both said they were very happy.

They talked for awhile longer about different things staying off the subject of Daniel.

Lorne came walking and saw the two love birds he just smiled and yelled "Well it's about time Angel Cakes!" Angel shook his head and sighed as Lorne began to run towards them and then he hugged them.

Then suddenly the lights went out Cordy leaned into Angel more.

Angel's vampiric vision kicked in as he scanned the darkness for any signs of life besides the crew. "Found a flashlight!" Gunn yelled he turned it around and ran the light over the lobby seeing nothing but the shadows of the furniture.

They heard some pots and pans clang against each other from the kitchen, "Something is here" Fred whispered as she felt her way behind the counter to safety. Gunn went over to the cabinet that held the weapons he opened it and got an ax out.

He nodded as he towards the kitchen.

Gunn ran the flash light over the kitchen he saw nothing but the appalances then he walked over to wear the pots and pans were still moving.

He walked their ever so quietly he took a breath as he walked over their raised the ax ready to attack whatever it was.

He jumped in front of the pots and pans and sighed in annoyance nothing was their. "All clear!" he yelled back to the others who were in the lobby still. He went back to the lobby and saw that Fred and Wesley found the other flashlights.

"Maybe it's the wind" Fred said "Yeah I like Fred's idea" Cordy said as she began to walk towards her. "I don't sense anything here maybe Fred is right." Angel said as he walked over the cabinet "Just in case" he stated as he got a sword and got an ax.

He walked over to Cordy and gave her the ax, Fred had a crossbow that she hid under the main desk just in case and Wesley also had an ax ready for whatever just in case.

Then they heard something move again but this time it came from the shadows that were in the hallways it sounded like feet dragging them all waited for whatever it was.

But yet nothing came "Just the wind" Fred and Cordy whispered again.

Then the doors began to shake they looked towards the door and watched as a horde of demons broke down the door. Lorne came running downstairs he went upstairs to his room to go to sleep but yet he was rudely awoken.

"Lorne catch" Wesley yelled as he threw a cross bow towards him "Got it!" he yelled back. Angel jumped over the desk with sword in tow he sliced through some demons he looked behind him to see Wesley and Gunn doing the same trying to reduce the number of demons but yet no matter how many they killed they just kept coming.

Lorne was shooting into the crowd getting a few demons here and their mostly hitting the furnture and he on accident he hit Angel "Lorne watch it!" Angel yelled over the crowd "Sorry Angel!" he yelled back.

Fred and Cordy were in corned killing off some demons but yet they kept on coming then a big huge demon came and threw Fred into the wall. Cordy watched in horror as she fell to the ground unccouncis. "NO!" she yelled as she began to swing the ax but yet he was to strong for her.

He hit her over the head then she meant the world of darkness. Angel turned around and watched in slow motion as the demon picked _his_ Cordy up and jump out the window.

Then his vampire face came out he cut threw each demon that came in his way he made it to the window and jumped out. He ran full speed catching up on the demon's scent then he stopped he couldn't smell the demon's smell no more.

He sniffed around hoping he could catch the smell once again but he couldn't smell yet he couldn't smell it. He went back to the hotel he saw that the hordes of demons were gone.

Wesley was helping up Fred who was holding her head. They all looked up when he stepped in "We will get her back Angel." Wesley stated as he looked night time L.A. "Don't worry" Gunn stated as Lorne came down and helped Wesley with Fred "Cordy is strong she will fight back we know she will" Lorne said reassuring to Angel.

He nodded as he walked towards the window that the demon had jumped through he could hear the crunch of the glass as he walked on it. "I will get you back Cordelia. You better beware Daniel your not going to live much longer." He whispered angrily as he looked at his team mates and said "We are going after her Lorne stay here with Fred" he stated seriously.

Lorne nodded in agreement he watched as they grabbed their weapons as they began to walk out the door.

Cordy was thrown to the floor by the demon. She opened her eyes she felt that her hands and feet were bound "What happened?" she murmured as she looked around she couldn't see anything but the dark.

"Well your Cordelia Chase" a cold voice stated she looked around frantically "Who's their?" she asked with fear in her voice "I'm Daniel" the voice answered as he stepped into the light where she could see him. His blond hair was cut short he had on a pair of jeans with a black shirt and a black leather jacket. His blue eyes watched as her fear began to grow.

"Angel will find me and save me!" she yelled back at him "Yes he will find you I just back from leaving a scent he could follow" he said as he crouched down beside her "He won't save you" he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes grew in fear she saw his fangs that gleamed in the very little they had. He smirked at her and that was the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Authors Note: Hello Everyone how are you? I'm good well I think I am almost done with this story and I'm so happy well I guess talk to you later.

Angel went down into the sewers while the others took his black corvette. 'I'm almost their Cordy please be okay' he thought as he started to climb up a latter he looked down and saw some rats eat some bread that was down their.

When he got into the alley way he noticied that her scent was stronger here. "I'm getting close" he whispered as he gripped the hilt of the sword that was in its sheath. He jumped up onto the building's rooftop he heard the cars honk at each other and saw the night life of Los Angles. He could hear every little sound that the people made in the city.

He went back to what he was doing he jumped over to another building he could smell her scent get stronger and stronger. 'If you hurt her in any way I WILL KILL YOU!' he thought with anger his vampiric face coming out with the thought of his Cordelia being hurt.

He ran faster so he could get to her he wanted to smell her wonderful perfume and see her smile that made his cold dead heart seem to beat and he took a breathe every time he saw her.

He jumped down onto the concrete the scent had lead him here. It was a warehouse he started to walk towards it, it was metal the doors swayed with the breeze it seemed to beckoned him their. He walked into the dark warehouse his eyes scanned the area he saw no one.

The light peeked through the doors but suddenly they slammed, he spun around and looked around and still saw nothing.

"Well Angelus it seems we meet again" a voice echoed through the room he looked around and still saw no one.

"Come out Daniel" he hissed as he got his sword out "I will in due time and I'm surprised you remember me I'm honored Angelus" he sneered. Angel didn't answer to that he was to busy looking for him.

Then he heard chains being raised he looked and saw that the noise was coming from his left. He watched as Cordelia was being raised into the warehouse he sighed she was okay. But some smell hit his noise he looked and saw that she was bleeding he could see two puncture marks.

"DANIEL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled into the warehouse then he heard him to his left he looked and saw that their was light bulb that lit up. The light was swaying he watched as Daniel into the light.

His blonde hair was tousled, his blue eyes watched Angel as he stood their, he also had on black jeans with a white shirt. "She's still alive for now Angel I want her to watch so she can see that you won't save her." He said menacingly with a smirk.

Angel got into fighting stance his sword ready to cut off his head he also had a stake in his jacket. "I want you to feel the same pain I felt when you murdered my own family in front of me then cursing me for all these centuries but you know what was the only thing that kept me going?" he asked as he ran towards Angel.

A sword magicly appeared in his hand he swung at Angel who blocked it with his. "ME KILLING SOME ONE YOU LOVE!" Daniel roared over the clash of the swords. He stabbed Angel in the shoulder he clutched his shoulder.

Cordy woke up with a major headache 'my head' she thought as she tried to move her arms to move and rub it but she couldn't. She looked and noticied that her arms were chained. She could hear something it sounded like metal hitting metal at a great strength.

Then she finally recognized the noise it was clashing of swords "Angel!" she yelled "Cordelia your okay!" he yelled as another clash came. She looked and noticied that he was holding his shoulder. 'He's been hurt' she thought as she watched him swing again this time knocking Daniel's sword out of his grip.

She felt something trickle down her leg and looked down at her shirt she was bleeding. 'Oh god' she thought it was like a brook 'Come on Angel' she thought as she felt it go all the way down her body.

She watched Daniel knock Angel's sword out his hand now they were fist fighting. He kicked Angel into the wall she heard something rattle when he hit the wall and noticied that their were lead pipes beside him "Angel the pipes!" she yelled.

He grabbed the pipe and hit Daniel with it he flew into some crates Angel held it as he jumped back up as if nothing happened to him. "You will have to do more than that Angel." Daniel said as he got a stake that broke from the crate he also got a lead pipe.

Daniel broke into a run and attacked Angel he did the same thing then they began attacking each other.

He threw him into another wall Daniel's vampire face came out now he was in attack mode he was going to kill Angel and his girlfriend. He smirked Angel had noted that she was slowly dieing very slowly.

That was why he hadn't killed him yet he wanted to see her die and he wanted to her to see that he wouldn't save her. They began to attack each other yet again.

She watched them with eager eyes she knew that her vision wouldn't come true or so she hoped. She watched them fight some more then she began to fell faint 'What's going on?' she thought to herself as she began to close her eyes.

Daniel looked at Cordelia and smiled he jumped onto the next level of the warehouse and yelled into the room "She's going to die Angel!"

Angel looked at her and could see that she was getting weak her eyes were closed he could hear her heart beat get slower and slower. "CORDELIA YOU MUST STAY AWAKE!" he yelled at her.

He watched her eyes open again "the only way you can save her is that you can kill me!" Daniel yelled as he got up and cross bow and loaded a stake onto and aimed it right at Angel's heart then he pulled the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's Note: Hello everyone this is the last chapter thank you for your reviews.

Well I am thinking about making a sequel I don't know if you do let me know well THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! Talk to you later.

Angel watched in slow motion as the stake flew towards his cold dead heart he just stood their saw all the things he had done in the past as Angelus. Then he thought of her, _Cordelia_, she didn't care that he was vampire she didn't care.

With one swift move he did a back flip the stake flew under him it busted into splinters as it the wall. He looked at Daniel who looked pissed. "Missed" Angel said as he jumped up to where Daniel was.

They began to fight "Your making her die slower by doing this Angel she will be pain!" Daniel yelled. Daniel grabbed a lead pipe and used it against Angel's sword the two metals crashed into each other.

Angel had only two things on his mind 1) Dust Daniel's sorry a and 2) Saving Cordelia. Angel swung the sword near Daniel's arm but he blocked it.

"Face it Angel you're never going to win!" Daniel yelled over the clashes of the two metals. "It's you who is going to DIE!" Angel yelled to him the lead pipe protected Daniel's face as he held the sword against the lead pipe.

He listened Cordy's heart beat but it was getting fainter and fainter he had to hurry.

Cordy couldn't move she was feeling weak every move she was able to open her eyes though 'That's like the hundredth time I lost conscious.' She thought as tried to raise her head.

She heard the clash of metals 'Please let him be okay' she thought she looked down her shirt more blood was on her shirt now. 'Great' she thought sarcastly she could feel her lower body going limp.

Then something surged through her body she screamed in pain. "YES LET HIM KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE!" Daniel yelled like a manic. She screamed yet again but it was more painful she screamed his name "ANGEL!"

The pain surge stopped she took deep breaths after the pain it was horrible 'Please let me live and I will try to keep my shopping down to at least half' she thought as she looked down more blood was tripping onto the floor.

She thought of Sunnydale (I think I spelt that right) of how she was the bitch of Sunnydale high of how she was always snobby and mean to the Scooby gang. 'I'm sorry guys' she thought as felt the limpness move up her body slowly.

Angel could hear her heartbeat grow fainter and fainter 'A few more seconds Cordy please for me' he thought he listened to her breathing get slower and slower.

"NOW YOU FEEL THE PAIN I FELT WHEN YOU KILLED MY FAMILY IN FRONT OF ME!" Daniel said as he kicked him down on the ground floor. Angel's vamp face came out he was pissed now "YOUR GOING TO WISH YOUR NEVER CAME TO L.A.!" Angel roared.

He jumped onto where was Daniel was he began to swing his sword he was getting to fast for him to keep up he hit him the side. Daniel hissed in pain and with one kick Angel kicked the lead pipe out of hand onto the lower level.

He picked up Daniel and threw him into the wall and reached into his jacket and pulled out a stake. "GO TO HELL!" he yelled as he staked his heart he watched Daniel scream and turn into dust.

He jumped down to where Cordy was he couldn't hear her heart beat no more she wasn't breathing. "Please god please no!" he whispered he undid the shackles that held her up. He laid her down gently on the ground so he could get a better look at her.

Her brown hair cascaded around her "Please Cordy come back to me." He thought as he felt something slip down his cheek he touched it and noticed that it was tear. 'I'm crying' he thought as he looked at it then he looked down at her and softly kissed her head. Then he picked her limp body into his arms and carried her bridal style out of the warehouse.

He carried her slowly he went to the beach one of her favorite places. He laid her down on the soft white sand. He buried his face into to his hands "NO!" he yelled to the quiet beach he was crying uncontrobaly now he didn't care.

"I KILLED YOU DANIEL THE ONLY TO SAVE HER LIFE WAS TO KILL YOU! YOU SAID THAT!" he yelled in sadness and anger he didn't save her in time he let her die he didn't save her.

"I'm so sorry Cordelia" he whispered as he looked at her and ran his fingers through her soft silky hair. He looked down at the sand and let his tears hit the white sand.

She floated in darkness "Angel" she whispered she heard his voice calling her but she could find him. "Cordelia please come back to me!" he said into the darkness she began to follow his voice.

"Angel where are you?" she yelled into the nothing but nothing answered her back. Then she saw something bright "Well they always say follow the light" she said as she began to float towards it "I don't know" she stopped a few feet away from it and sighed "Well it has to be better then staying her" then she went into the bright light it seemed to engulf her.

Angel lifted his head he could hear something he looked at her with hope he could hear the faint beat of her heart it was getting stronger and stronger by the second. "Cordelia" he whispered again then she drew in a sharp breath she opened her brown eyes and looked around.

"Angel" she whispered as she looked at him he smiled and said "Yeah" he still had tears coming down his cheeks. "Your okay" he whispered as he grabbed her "Because you saved me" she whispered back as she wiped some of his tears away. "Your crying" she said "So are you" he whispered as he wiped her tears away.

She felt her cheek and felt the wet salty tears. She hugged him and he hugged her also then he picked her up bridal style and kissed her. "I'm never to leave you Angel" she whispered after the kiss. "And I you and plus I won't let you leave" he said as he smirked then he kissed her again.

_Two Months later_

Cordy sighed she was reading something on a demon after awhile she gave up and put the book down. Her and Angel are dating now and he talked to the powers at be she was immortal like him and he also had the ring of Amara he was immortal to light and everything so now she could drag him to the beach without him being fried.

She felt some arms wrap around her she knew his touch she leaned into him and she heard his soothing voice which seemed to make her feel better. "I love you" he whispered into her ear. "I love you too" she whispered back. She smiled she was with her protector, her champion, her angel.


End file.
